You're Me
by Aziraphale
Summary: Something strange happens to Heero one night, and he comes face to face with... WARNING! if you haven't read episode zero, you might not understand some parts
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: If you think I own Gundam Wing, raise your hand.   
  
You're Me  
  
Heero sat at his computer typing. He stopped for a moment and rubbed his eyes, the clock on his screen said 3:30am, he had been working for 5 hours straight (whatta strain!). Heero leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes for a few seconds of much needed rest, but went right back to typing before he dozed off. That report had to be on Mr. Crowley's desk as soon as he got to work, or he'd be fired. Heero's fingers barely touched the board, when the computer made an odd sound, and the screen went blank.  
  
"Damnit" he cursed, "not again". Heero's computer had crashed 3 times already, in the past hour! It just wasn't his night. He lazily reached for the switch, but somehow it turned on itself.   
  
"What the...?". The screen turned from dull gray, to a blinding white, causing Heero to shield his eyes.  
"What's going on?!" said Heero, not even noticing he was near screaming. The bright light surrounded him, everything dissapeared, he couldn't even see his own hand. He could hear people talking, one voice specifically,   
"Oh alright, Roger, dad". Things started to come into focus, he was in a lobby, in an airport? But he had just been in his apartment. This just didn't make sense. Heero heard the voice again, only it was nearer, over by the counter. That's when his eyes drifted to the calendar (not just any calendar, a high tech one!) and saw the year,   
"188" Heero mumbled to himself, 'no way' he thought, but he shot his attention shot back to where that voice had come from.  
Standing next to a much older man, maybe 30 or 40, was a small boy, possibly 8, with a mop of unruly dark brown hair on his head. Heero took a step back, he felt strange. The boy heard him and turned around, staring Heero straight in the eyes. This truly frightened him, Heero was staring into the eyes of himself. Then the boy gave him a look like he was saying 'What's your problem?' and turned back to the man. Heero took a better look at the man, and froze. 'No' he thought 'you were dead, I watched you die'  
  
  
  
  
So whaddya think? I know it was short, but I haven't got the other part yet!  
I will come out with the other pilots stories too, but I don't know when i'll have them out (it's all school's fault!)  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Just to let everyone know, Endless Waltz never happened in this story. I haven't seen it yet.  
Disclaimer: Do I really need to go over this again?  
  
  
You're Me p2  
  
Heero stood a few feet away from Odin and himself, he didn't know what to do or say. Then Odin and the younger Heero started towards the gate. Heero stood there, frozen in time, he was hesitant of what to do 'should I follow them?' he thought. Yes. He felt he had to do something to save Odin, to save himself from turning into a machine, but he didn't know why.  
'Why do I have these feelings?'  
  
Before he knew it Odin and Heero were gone, he bolted for the gate, but a stewardess stopped him,   
"Excuse me sir, do you have a ticket?"   
Heero shoved his hands in the pockets of his jacket, like he was looking for something, "Uh...yeah, I'm with that man up there" he said, pointing to Odin.  
  
"Oh, it just didn't look like you were with anyone, sorry for the trouble"  
  
Heero smiled inside, having a stewardess a security wasn't a very good idea.  
He made his way inside the ship, and made sure to seat himself a few rows behind Odin, and sat back quietly thinking to himself.  
  
None of this made sense, but Heero still believed everything that he had seen and experienced. Time-travel, himself, Odin...it was all so strange. Heero dug into his memory to try to remember where to go after the got off the ship. A loud voice came in over the speaker,   
"This is your pilot speaking, we've reached our destination, colony X18999 (that's really the colony they went to!). Heero opened his eyes, he had slept the whole way there.   
Everyone around him was getting up, stretching, and picking up their baggage. He scanned the ship, and spotted Odin's head. Secretly, he followed Odin and Heero Jr. out of the gate, and kept a few paces behind them the entire way to the hotel. This was a different Heero. Suddenly his cold, emotionless personality had faded away. Heero actually cared for them.   
As they entered the hotel, Odin had sensed someone behind them, and turned around to hold the door open for the person. Heero looked up, and saw Odin looking at him.  
'Oh, no!' Heero tried to cover his face, and he must have looked really weird, because Odin gave him an odd look.  
'Oh no' thought Heero, 'He recognizes me, what am I gonna do?'  
Instead, Odin just smiled and waited for Heero to enter the building. He half smiled back, and walked in. He sat down on a nearby couch and watched Odin and Heero. He boy turned around again, staring at Heero. This look sent shivers up Heero's spine. It was like a death glare, only he was receiving it.   
  
  
  
  
These always seem to end so short, but I have to stop it at an exiting part! er, not really.   
Some parts are a little choppy, not much detail, but sometimes I just write like that. I know, I altered Heero's personality a little, but its for the sake of the story, otherwise it would be boring! how would you feel if you went back in time and met yourself?   



	3. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: Seriously, do you think I own Gundam Wing?

You're Me part 3 (I made a rhyme!)

Heero had spent the night on the top of the building, the building where Odin would be that day, but he never actually got any sleep. It was near noon, and he was going to leave soon and forget the whole thing, but how could you just forget something like this? 

Heero walked to the edge and looked around at the colony. Maybe they weren't coming. He turned around and began to walk towards the door that went down the stairs, when the handle started to turn. Heero dove behind the powerhouse (my sister told me it was called that) and hid. It was them. 

Odin and the boy walked near the edge, the younger Heero was carrying a rifle. Odin gazed over the edge and heard a battle in the distance. Heero couldn't tell what they were saying from where he was, but he already knew. He managed to get up closer, and listened in.

Odin was talking to the boy, "I'll tell you one last thing...no matter what happens, act on your emotions"

The boy was silent, Heero got up the courage to come out of his hiding place and say something, but two soldiers burst through the door and stopped him.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" yelled one of the soldiers. Odin turned and swiftly threw a knife at the first man and the boy swept the feet out from under the second soldier. Heero cautiously walked to the other side of the powerhouse to get a better look, but his foot dragged on some gravel and made a noise.

Odin's head shot up as he grabbed for his gun and pointed it in Heero's direction.

"Who's there?" he demanded. Heero stayed in his spot, keeping as still as he could.

"Come out" Odin ordered, "There's no use hiding"

Heero thought for a moment, and slowly came out. He watched their expressions, Odin's stayed like stone, ready to shoot. But the boy was confused, like Heero had been when they first spotted each other.

"Who are you?" growled Odin, "a spy?" 

"No, uh...no I'm not a spy..." Heero tried to finish.

"Then who are you, what are you doing here?"

"I..I'm...Heer" He stopped himself, maybe he shouldn't tell Odin who he is, who knows what could happen. Odin probably wouldn't believe him anyway. Heero Yuy is dead. 

"I've got to tell you something" Heero started, "You shouldn't go after Septem, you'll die"

"I don't need to hear that from a punk like you" snorted Odin, "and what do you mean try? Of course I'm gonna kill him"

"No, wait!" said Heero. Odin began to walk off, but stopped in his tracks and turned around. He stared the boy straight in the eyes and simply said, 

"Don't die"

I need some help. I'm going to write similar stories like this one about the other pilots, and i'm having a little trouble coming up with ways for them to go back in time, so if you have ANY ideas, please tell me! I hope you're enjoying the story ^_^


	4. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN GUNDAM WING! sheesh

You're Mepart 4

He had just left, like nothing had been said. The younger boy didn't seem to care, but the older boy was filled with anger and hate. Heero balled up his fists, he had only been eight and he was thrown into the cold, uncaring world. But why did he care, wasn't he suppost to be the perfect soldier? Missions were all that mattered to him, right?

The boy shouldered the rocket launcher obtained from the dead soldier and headed for the door. Heero grabbed his wrist and tried to stop him, but was violently shaken off.

"Wait!" Heero yelled.

"What is it?" he growled. 

His tone was frighteningly familiar. 'It's me' thought Heero, 'only eight and ready to kill'. But he still had questions, should he stop himself from meeting Doctor J? Should he interfere anymore than he already has? Then he wouldn't ever meet the others, and they had been like brothers to him. Especially Duo, his best friend. He was always smiling and being as nice as he could, always eager to make friends. He even smiled when Heero pointed a gun at him. 

"Hey!" the voice split through Heero's thoughts.

"What?" Heero snapped back, immedeatly wanting to take it back.

"Are you gonna come?" he asked, "we should help Odin"

"You believe me?"

"Sure" he said with a smile, "besides, if you were a spy, you would've been prepared" 

"Then we have to get to the command building quick"

"Okay" The boy tossed Heero the rifle, "you'll need this"

*Command Center*

Heero and the boy ran down the halls of the command center, they didn't have much time. They heard a gunshot followed by shouting. 

"This way!" shouted Heero, "wait!" he held the boy back and looked cautiously around the corner.

"Is it him?" the boy whispered.

"Yeah"

Odin was down on the floor, holding his leg.

"Ugh, shit" he breathed. 

Blood was pouring from his wound. He got up as quickly as he could on his leg, and fled as the soldiers fired at him. Odin turned the corner and gasped in shock.

"What're you doing here?" he studdered.

"We came to help you", said the young Heero.

"Well get outta my way then" he snarled, pushing them aside.

"We'd better get out too", said Heero.

They sprinted down the opposite end of the hall and were luckily unnoticed by the soldiers. 'It's too late for him' thought Heero. Then another gunshot echoed through the halls.

There's probably only one more part left, but I'm still gonna write similar stories for the other pilots, but I need help, if ANYONE has any ideas for ways to travel back in time, it would really be appreciated! And sorry for taking so long to get this part out!


End file.
